


Yeux revolver

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Juke-box de la Saint Valentin [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America fantasme sur Biélorussie depuis leur première rencontre. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de courageux, mais il devient hésitant quand elle le regarde avec une telle intensité.<br/>Pour le juke box de la Saint Valentin, sur le thème Yeux revolver, une chanson de Marc Lavoine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeux revolver

« Je cherche Monsieur Braginsky », demanda Alfred d’une toute petite voix au brin de femme qui l’intimidait à l’entrée du palais de Moscou.

Elle avait un regard intense. Alfred pouvait presque y lire sa mort éminente, tellement ses yeux dégageaient de l’agressivité à son encontre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux à mon grand frère chéri et adoré ?

-          Oh, tu es la petite sœur d’Ivan ! Ravi de te rencon…

-          Comment as-tu osé appeler mon frère par son prénom, sale capitaliste ! »

La jeune nation avait sorti un couteau de sous sa robe et le menaçait sans trembler. Elle ne devait être que l’une des républiques socialistes soviétiques à la botte d’Ivan, mais elle avait le courage de lui faire face. Il trouva cette attitude adorable dans son absurdité et sa violence naïve et il tomba alors sous le charme.

Alfred lui tapota gentiment la tête en lui demandant de l’emmener jusqu’à son maître. La lame fusa. Il l’évita de peu et il la regarda avec surprise. Elle avait osé s’en prendre à lui ! Il était les USA, elle de l’U.R.S.S. ! Il pourrait interpréter ce geste comme une tentative d’assassinat à son encontre et donc, comme une déclaration de guerre.

« Ne t’approche pas de moi ou je te mords. Je n’ai pas peur de t’arracher les veines avec les dents ! »

Sur ce, Ivan, affolé, arriva en courant pour retenir le bras de sa petite sœur.

« Natalya ne t’a pas causé d’ennuis ? Tu n’es pas blessé ? Natalya, ce n’est pas bien. Tu rends triste ton grand frère.

-          Je ne le ferai plus, sauf s’il te manque encore de respect.

-          Bien sûr, Natalya. »

Ivan lança un avertissement clair à Alfred rien que par l’expression de son visage. Il ne fallait pas contrarier Natalya.

Alfred apprit que cette belle dame représentant la Biélorussie était célibataire, mais n’avait d’yeux incestueux que pour son frère chéri et adoré.

Bien sûr, en plein affrontement idéologique, il arrivait qu’Alfred se retrouve jaloux d’Ivan, même s’il le taisait comme le plus grand de ses secrets. Ce qui lui coûtait le plus était le regard d’admiration de Natalya pour Ivan. Il ne comprenait pas cet amour fort et voué à l’échec qu’il aimerait rediriger vers lui.

Elle avait des yeux revolver, prêt à le fusiller dès qu’il approchait trop près d’elle ou de son frère.

Il adorait se retrouver sous le feu de ses yeux de glace parce qu’elle le fascinait.

Elle n’était qu’une partie de l’U.R.S.S., mais elle lui faisait face comme si elle était la Russie elle-même.

Ce qu’il adorait également, c’était sa dégaine. Natalya se tenait bien droite, comme un soldat, dans une grande robe blanche et bleue, ses longs cheveux blonds attachaient par un petit nœud papillon sur sa tête.

Il fantasmait sur ce qu’il se trouvait sous ses jupons et sous ses bretelles. L’imagination avait beaucoup de place pour combler les trop grandes épaisseurs de vêtements. Rien que d’imaginer son regard désapprobateur, alors qu’il la dénudait, suffisait à l’exciter.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de rêveries déplacées.

La nuit, le jour, en sa présence.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s’était pris en main pour calmer ses désirs concernant cette dame des glaces.

Alfred imaginait qu’il l’effeuillait tout doucement en supportant tous ses reproches dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ses mains se posaient sur ses courbes amoureusement et évitaient de se faire taper et repousser. Il embrassait sa peau, recherchant à faire basculer ce regard qu’il ne quittait pas. Il vainquait toutes ses réticences à coucher avec un vilain impérialiste américain, tout doucement. Il caressait ses seins avec dévotion, il les embrassait, il glissait sa bouche le long de son ventre et il s’occupait de l’exciter, avant de pouvoir s’unir avec elle. La sensualité du moment réchauffait son corps et érigeait son sexe. Obligé de se soulager en pensant à la douceur de ce corps et à la spécificité de cette personne, il ne supportait plus d’être tellement obsédé par elle et d’en perdre ses moyens.

Quand il croisait à présent son regard dur, il détournait le sien et elle l’interprétait innocemment comme une victoire sur son « impérialisme ».

Ce petit air de fierté qu’elle arborait la rendait encore plus séduisante.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il craignait le plus s’il se déclarait ouvertement : sa violente réaction ou celle immensément soulagée d’Ivan.

Discrètement, Alfred avait posé un bouquet de roses rouges sur son perron : pas assez pour une demande en mariage. Il avait peur qu’elle se trompe d’expéditeur et il ne voulait pas embarrasser Ivan.

Quand le Russe ne fit aucune remarque sur ce petit présent, Alfred continua à déposer des petits présents devant la porte de Natalya.

Il était amoureux, elle l’avait touché de son regard, il était foutu.

Natalya avait ouvert la porte alors que sa main touchait la marche de sa maison.

Ses yeux n’avaient jamais aussi intenses. Ils le mitraillaient sur place.

Natalya l’avait tiré par la cravate à l’intérieur, elle l’avait embrassé et elle lui avait dit, ne se préoccupant pas du choc dans son cœur :

« Ne t’avise plus de te traîner devant chez moi. Je n’ai pas envie que ça jase ! Il y a un passage plus discret à l’arrière. »


End file.
